


Hair

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee tries to get Tenten to cut her hair like Gai's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

Tenten didn't look up from the book she was looking over when she saw Lee walk over to her from the corner of her eyes. "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

Tenten sighed and closed her book firmly. "Lee, you've been trying to get me to cut my hair like Gai-sensei's for a month now." She tapped her index finger on her chin. "To be honest, it's starting to creep me out a little."

Lee looked completely innocent. "Why?"

"Because you want me to look like our teacher," Tenten said. Lee blinked at her. Tenten tried to fight down a blush as she said, "And I already wore his spandex for you while we train. Isn't that enough?"

Lee grabbed both of her wrists in his hands. "I just want you to look your best! And act your best! Looking like Gai-sensei is inspiring like nothing else in the entire world."

Tenten still found it creepy, but he looked so eager that she to keep that bit to herself. "Okay, how about this. If you can get Neji to cut his hair, I'll cut mine too. But only if you leave me alone until then."

Lee held his thumb up and grinned. "I'll accept that challenge. Give me a week and I'll have our whole team looking as great as Gai-sensei."

As Tenten watched Lee run off to where Neji was stretching, she felt her stomach drop and she grabbed a handful of her hair, horrified with the sheer certainty that Lee would succeed.


End file.
